Naruto-666: The Spartan Devil
by megatronus89
Summary: Taking on the title of his great great great grandfather. Hanzo Uzumaki the original Spartan - 666, which had become feared as the Spartan Devil, for his armor's appearance. Naruto will take the revenge of what konoha did to his clan. But what would this mean for konoha? And who is to stop the Spartan Devil and his two followers?
1. Chapter 1

It all began with a simple promise, which lead him to bring back his only friend to a young woman that did not return his love and devotion. Only to be casted out from his home, and now hunted by featureless maskes with a single word. "NE" or simply put ROOT.

Our young blonde kept running until he could run no more through the Valley of the End. Azure Blue eyes shifted back and forth searching for more of the blank masked men that hunted him for their "Danzo-sama." He would never become a weapon. Well at lest to someone other then himself of course.

Looking from on top of a spire of stone sat the blonde, his orange jump suit torn beyond repair, he no longer wore the head band that made him a shinobi in its place he wore his goggles. A firm frown graced his once happy go lucky smile, his azure eyes once warm and cheerful, now cold and heartless.

"Damn fox, damn teme, damn them all." The blonde whispered in a harsh tone, he needed rest. Even with his godly stanima all this was to much for him. Looking to the scroll he had stolen just before he was banished naruto felt a small glimmer of joy, from seeing his name on the small scroll.

But now he needed to find a place to rest. He was glad a small cave just big enough to fit in was not far from where he was now.

-hours later-

Naruto hid the enterence to the cave with small shurbs and trees, as he entered deeper into the cave only fall over an unseeable edge.

"CRAAAAPPP!" Yelled the boy as he fell, only to find himself sliding deeper and deeper into the jaws of the abyss.

Landing after sliding for who knows how long, naruto sat up rubbing his sore rear, sliding on rocks and stones were painful.

Looking up to see a small exit high above him he knew it would be difficult to get out with the sun now setting.

"Damn, even if i could some how get up there it would be too dark to see anything. Fuck." Cursed the boy as he sat down only to feel the scroll jabbing his side, pulling the scroll out to feel some comfrot the blonde could see a slight glowing coming from the scroll. "May as well read this damn thing."

After unrolling the scroll the boy became entranced by what he saw, the entire scroll was writting not in kaji or anyother form he was familiar with. It looked to be writen with hexagons, that formed an new or perhaps an anceint langue. The wierd part was they were all moving around in randomized patterns.

But there was one thing that stood out amoung the ancient or futuristic langue. Or should it say a warrior stood in the center of the circulating hexagons. The only thing that stood out was that this warrior was projected out from the scroll in a display of sparkling lights. It stood roughly seven feet in height. Covered in armor that would make one think of the samurai from Iron Country. But the helm displayed two silver horns, golden orange eyes, and a mouth piece of sharpen fangs. The segmented shoulder armor like the old shinobi armor from the clan wars. Armored boots that covered the entire foot and leg up to the knee. And on its back were two ninjato blades thst came out from a dragon's mouth styled handle. The chest armor looked to be like mix between shinobi Anbu and Samurai armor.

All of this armor done in mostly black only a bit of a golden orange covering the armor in flames and swirls.

But what shocked the boy the most was what happen next.

"Hello, i am Spartan-II-666, the Spartan Devil or thats what the UNSC and Covenant known me by. But to my family and to you my descendent. I am Hanzo Uzumaki. I leave this message to let all my descendents know their that we... I, was breed to be a weapon. I am a spartan. A solider take from childhood and taught to be a killer. I wont lie. I did unspeakable things. Acts of genocide, death, and many others. But one thing was sure i earned both the hatred and respect of the sanghili people. Hatred for the brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, fathers, and mothers, i had slayen, and their respect by the acts of honour of how i fought. I never fought an unarmed opponent. And if i did i was always hand to hand combat. But in my final battle just before i came to this uncharted world, i was cast a drift inside of a slipspace jump. Not a walk in the park as the slipspace drive collapsed and my ship was within the obital drop of this planet. Luckily for myself, my ship crashed into a landmass, there i met my wife, and began a family... which blossomed into a clan now. As i reach my 180th brithday, i am proud of my family. My great-great-granddaughter Kushinajust turned ten, and i must send her to our allies before Suna and Konoha kill what is left of my family... if Iwa or Kumo have saved her i would be happy... if not i could only hope another Uzumaki will take my mantle of the Spartan Devil. But first you must reach the island beyond the shore of Uzushiogakure. There will by a metallic door, and the cord will be a drop of blood and this one phrase. 'Death before dishonor, honor before death.' There you will come across and A.I. named Kayla, if she is online she will begin the spartan operation... if my daughter is safe please rescue her, or any of her children. Should she have any... i wish you luck." Said the armored warrior. "Hanzo, out-"

The boys heart broke, His clan eased by the very village he called home. The rage filled his heart. But he realised something the man's great-great grandchild Kushina... that was his mothers.. name.

"Those bastards... i will make them pay. The have called me a demon... well they are wrong i am the devil, the Spartan Devil." The blonde said as he glared up to the opening of the cave.

-3 weeks later.-

Sanding on the shore of the Land of Whirlpools, the blond looked from the cost to an island that was roughly 4 kilometers out to see. Looking down to his map, he could guess this was the island his ancestors Hanzo was refering to. Since of all the other islands around the small landmass it was the only one that had a small redlightn blinking at night.

"This is gonna be a long swim." Naruto said as his shoulders slupped in the fact he might be able to make it while running across the water, but will have to swim the rest of the way.

-four hours later.-

Washing a shore of the island, naruto could feel his chakra running low, much like his fight with gaara, naruto could feel his chakra coils burn.

"This sucks." He said between heavy breaths, tired to get much needed oxygen into his system. But the chakra drain was to much for his small frame. "Now just to find this door."

His answer was just infront of him, the metal door was about four feet across and eight feet long. Steadly standing to his feet, naruto made his way to the door. upon seeing a hand shape print on the side. He knew that this was where his hand had to be placed.

Only he didnt not count on the stabbing pain in his hand as a band strapped his hand down as four needles stabbed into his hand taking blood, skin, and marrow samples.

-password-

"Uh?"

-Password invaled-

"..." thinking of what it could be until he remembered the words Hanzo said. "Death before dishonour, honour before death."

-Password Accepted, welcome Hanzo-666.-

Naruto watchee as the door opened, and before him was a marvel he could only discirbed as a city beneath the mountain.

"Greatings young one, i am Kayla, the ship's A.I. may i ask your name?" Came a gental voice, that seemed to come from everywhere. Just before a woman roughly in her late teens. She had dark hair and blue eyes that seem to glow thanks to the glowing lights.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said still a daze from seeing such a massive architecture. "Where are we?"

"You are now located in hangerbay-06, on the port side of the ship." Kayla said with a smile, it had been a long time since, she had talked to anyone, the last person she talked to was a little red head girl, young kushina.

"No, i mean what is this place called." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Oh, you are aboard the UNSC - warship class: the Destiny. The sister ship to the Infinity." The AI said with a cheerful chirp in her voice. "Anything else i maybe of service for?"

"Yes... i wish to begin the Spartan Operation." Naruto said as he had a look of determination in his eye.

The look of sadness appeared on the AI's face was missed as she guided the boy to an operation room. "Please know, young naruto. That this operation will take at most three years, during this time you will be placed under a medical induced coma, while you are under the coma your brain will be subjugated to subconscious combat lessons and other rudimentary knowledge and skills. You're body will be feed a nutrition geliton to ensure your body does not die from lack of food. Are you sure you wish to begin?"

The A.I. almost begging that the blonde no to go through with the operation.

"Yes." Naruto said as he laid down on the operating table. "So three years time, uh? I will be up and ready at two and half."

"I hope your right." Said the A.I. as mechical arm moved and injected naruto while a sleeping agent. Which began to take effect almost immediately. "For your sake, son of lil' kushina."

Soon all that could be heard was the sounds of rotators, cuts, and blood splattering.

In 30 months, the world will know of the Wrathful hand of this Spartan Devil.


	2. Awakening and Rescue part 1

Light, a blinding bright light was all he could see. Only for dark blurs of object could be seen just a moment later.

"It would seem that you were correct in your hypothesis. It had taking you 2 and a half years. 29 months, two weeks, 4 days, 10 hours, 22 minutes, and... 40 seconds." Came the jubilant voice of Kayla as she came into the blonde's focus. "Try and pace yourself, being in the induce coma has some draw backs. Also i am please to say that the operation was a 95.5% success. The 4.5% drawback was that you can no longer use chakra... i am sorry."

Hearing the news of it naruto felt almost broken.

"How?" Naruto said in a dead tone void of all emotion, hiding his pain of unable to use any jutsu.

"During the operation, while you were in the final stages of said operation. I had to do the augmentation stage. This stage caused your healing factor to work beyond what you were used to, and the overload of chakra being used fried your chakra coils to an almost unusable state." Said the AI as she looked down in shame as she failed her new captian.

"I see, tell me. What haz happen while i was under the operation."

"I have awoke subject S3C-013 and S4D-007. They await you in the war room." Said Kayla as she faded out.

Looking down at his hands, flexing them open and closed trying to understand the ability to be unable to use chakra. Looking up to a small locker on the wall. Naruto got up and got dressed, that was until he noticed he change in height. Looking towards a mirror, he noticed some scarring, but not much else. He looked kinda the same just his hair was longer and became blood red, his eyes seemed more sharper with a darker blue. But his whisker marks he had were darker and thicker. He could say he looked damn good. Going back to the locker he pulled out, to he looked like a onesy. Only for his brain to kick in and tell him it was a fiber underlayer suit. While not his choice of color he made do with the dark blue and white outfit.

Looking in the mirror naruto could see how his new muscles looked, and how he tied his hair back giving him a feral, yet humble look to his animalistic visage.

Walking along the corridors, until he found the room he was looking for naruto was greeted by two people one male and the other female, aswell as Kayla.

"Officer on Deck!" Kayla said with a firm tone, which caused the two who were sitting down to stand up with their back straight and shoulders back.

"... at ease..?" Naruto said unsure but still followed the subconscious knowledge of how things worked. "State your names and rank."

"Uzumaki, Konton. S3C-013, sargent, special jonin. SIR!" The male said. He had short dark red hair, and green eyes, his skin was a light tan, lighter than naruto's own. He stood at 6'6. Being a Spartan-III, he was was also part of the Uzumaki branch family. Since he was not part of the main, he was unabke to become part of the spartan 2's. Which was just fine for him.

Turning his attention to the woman, she fallowed suit.

"Uzumaki, Sora. S4D-007, corporal, chunin. Sir." Said the cherry blonde woman, who naruto guessed was in her teens. She was a low branch family while she was still an uzumaki, her body couldnt take the strain of the operation so she was down graded to a spartan 4. Which to most in the uzumaki family was an insult, to her she wore it as a badge of honour to be able to say she fought and bled for her kinsmen. While other insulted her for her low blootdties it was their clan head, Hanzo Uzumaki. That took her in and made her slightly better then a normal S4. Which she was happy about. But she was the shortest there in the room standing 5'8. She had an amazing bust for her young age, a fully firm D-cup. And her womanly figure was like it had been scalloped from marble, her pale skin and beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I am Uzumaki, Naruto. Great-great-great gandson of Hanzo Uzumaki. I will be taking his rank and number." Naruto said as he stod a full foot over Konton and two feet over Sora.

"Main or branch family?" Konton asked with narrow eyes.

"Main family, my mother was kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said glaring at the older man, who's eyes seem to pop out of his skull.

"Y-your Kushina-hime's son?" The S3 asked in shock as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Yes. Now before anything starts i wish to know a few things. One how is it you are still alive if Hanzo-jiji said Uzushio fell almost 35 years ago." Naruto asked looking at the two.

"Well sir, i was in cryo sleep, until just recently, i was put to rest after the first shinobi war." Konton said as he turned to Sora, who was sporting blush in her face.

"Well i was in cyrosleep as well. But by accidents." She said as she dipped her head down in shame.

"Wlhow the bloody hell do you get put into Cyrosleep by accident?" Konton asked, almost yelling in surprise at the girl.

"Well, it was right around the second war, i think it was just before Uzushio was attack and i just got out of my operation and i was fumbling ariund since i was able to see very well. And i fell into a cyrotube. And now i am here." Her red face was almost pitiful, since her pale skin looked red as an apple.

"You're a clutz arent you." Konton said as more of a statement than a question, almost giving a deadpan look towards the girl in question.

If konton was paying any attention to Sora he would have seen that her purple colored eyes turn a golden yellow for a split second before going back to her innocent purple looking eyes.

"W-why do you have to be soo mean!?" Sora whined as rivers of tears fell from her shining doe eyes. This caused Konton to jerk a bit as he seen the girl acting like a child.

Naruto felt a sweat drop mark growing looking at the two.

'If this is the team i have to work with then i am dead.' The blond thought as he looked over to the ship's A.I. and asked in a whisper. "Please tell me there are more... elite soliders still in cyrosleep?"

Looking over to the blonde captian, the sympathetic look on her face told me how sorry she was. "Well amoung the 2,997 still in cyro-sleep. Sgt. Uzumaki, K. And Cpl. Uzumaki, S. Are amoung the top 5 elites. With Sgt. Uzumaki, K. Being the best for closed quarters combat and fire arms, while also being the only skilled sniper. Cpl. Uzumaki, S. Is the best at long range combat and a blastistic expert beyond almost everyone, she does suffer from a split personality disorder, Who dubbed herself as Viola. Oh, word of caution: do not instigate any trouble with her. She will likely kill you." Kayla said as she whisper to the blond.

Looking at the strange strawberry blonde girl sitting across from him, naruto looked back to the A.I. sitting beside him. "Ok... is there any news of what has happened since my... brief indisposement?"

"Not much has happened, from what my scout probes have found is that sunagakure has elected a new Kazekage, a Gaara Sabuku as their Godaime kazekage, a few jinchuriki the sanbi, Yonbi, and gobi have so far been captured by these Akatsuki fellows. Only the ichibi, nibi, rukobi, nanabi, haichibi, and kyuubi remain. But the Ichibi is going to be captured pretty soon as the probes spotted two members of the Akatsuki traveling towards Sunagakure. They will be there within two days, or by early morning assuming they do not rest for the night." Kayla said as she given a holographic display of the images.

"Kayla... how long will it take us to get there?" Naruto asked feeling some worry over his friend gaara.

"Four days by foot, that is if you're running at the top speed of 110 kilometers(70 miles) per hour." She said as a frown graced naruto face as he knew he wouldnt be able to make it. "But 14 hours if you take the AV-14-VLOT. That is if you leave now."

"Right alright, Konton, Sora." Getting the two Spartan soliders' attention. "Suit up."

"SIR, YES. SIR!" The two said in unison.

-armor bay-

Standing in a long hall, Naruto looking around to see several ring like objects. He wounder what they where ment for. Thar was until he say Konton and Sora step inside one grabing onto handle bars which slowly rose up and he watched as peices of armor were bolted to their bodys. Getting the idea he found one of the bigger circles and done the same.

armorization commencing stand by

Naruto watched in awe and fasination as black and golden orange armor began to be bolted on to the gel-layer that covered his body., he watched as the four peices that made the helmet fold in around his head the two back pieces connecting to form the rear, while a horned head peice and a fanged mouth gaurd fromed the frontal mask.

armorization of Uzumaki-666, complete.

Stepping off the plateform naruto looked over to see his new teammates, standing there waiting for him.

Konton wore a orange armor with black tiger stripes, he also wore a fully domed helm that had a skull blasted onto the golden visor. But on his back he had two long looking rods, which he knew was the sniper rilfes, on the small of his back he had two handguns read and waiting for use. Along his outter thighs he hand two SMGs. And on the front left pectoral of his chest their was a 10 in, long knife.

"Konton Uzumaki, the Savage Spartan ready for orders, Sir!" Konton stated as he saluted the young blond.

Looking from the Savage Spartan, to his female teammate naruto tooking Sora's rather intimidating look. As she was the most heavily armed of the three of them. Two Spartan Laser connans mounted on her back, two mirco miniguns mounted to her hips, that were folded two her back, her right arm guard was an Assult rifle, and on her left was DMR. She wore mostly white with pinky highlights. And she wore a standard ODST helmt with an animated kitty smile on it.

"Sora Uzumaki, Tora-Koneko Spartan, NYA~!" Said Sora as she did a kitty paw pose.

"... Riiight..." naruto said as he looked at the girl that was supposedly older then him, but acted like a 6 year old. "So... who here knows how to fly?"

Seeing the blank loom on the two's faces, cuased naruto to sigh.

"I could fly just plug me into the VLOT's on board compute and i will fly use to the give desination." Kayla said as her holo form stood on the table beside them.

"Thanks, kayla." Naruto said smiling beneath his helmet, be fore he looked to the others. "Once we get back we are all training to use the equipment here. That is an order."

"Sir!"

"Lets go." Naruto said as he grabbed the two sword and had the sheaths magnetized to his back. While grabbing two hand guns and having them mounted to his thighs.

"HO-WHA!" Yelled Konton and Sora, As they raced down to the hangerbay. Leaving naruto standing there shacking his head.

"Its like a team 7 all over again... come on Kayla." Naruto said as he held a card like guley over Kayla's holo-projector.

"Right away." Said the A.I. as it transfered her self into the card before naruto hooked it into the back of his helm.

-hanger 13-

"So this is a VLOT. Looks funny, hope it still flys." Naruto said as he jump into the cockpit with Konton on his right and Sora on his Left. Before he place the holokey into a slot on the dashboard of the VLOT.

"All things are green, preparing for launch on on three..." before any of the spartans could countdown, they all jerked back in their seats as the VLOT took off ar full speed.

"What happen to the countdown!?" Sora yelled as she held on for dear life, since she had the most weight on then the others.

"I thought it would be funny to see you all side back." Kayla said cheekily, though no one could see her, they could all picture her smile being mischievous one.

-4 KM (2-3 miles) away from suna-

"Ok, boys and girl, time for your stop." Kayla called over the speakers.

Looking over the edge of the aircraft, naruto felt nervous since he hated how high this Vlot was hovering from.

"Umm, kayla how high are we?" Naruto asked nervously.

"400 meters (400 yards-ish)."

"And how far could i fall and live?"

"You could survive re-enter, so about 480 KM (300mile)."

"I see... and his might hurt." Naruto said as he was still thinking about jumping.

"If you are to afriad i could help you." Said kayla with sincerity, well with what naruto hoped was sincerity. "On three."

Before naruto knew it he was ejected right out of the cockpit.

"Cuuurrrrssseeeee yoooouuu, kaylaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the sandy ground beneathe them.

"Hehe, i wonder if he knows about the armor lock..." sora asked the other two as she watched naruto's flailing limbs go ridged. "I guess he did."

"I can moove, i am gonnaaaa diiieeee!" Naruto shouted as he fell.

-after one embarassing landing.-

Naruto felt like a rookie, as he fell behind the group. Since they found him in the sand with arms locked when he had them flailed around him while his legs where in a kicking/running motion. But it was the fact Sora kept joking about J-V's, which he learn were Jumping Virgins.

"Enough Sora, that was the Captain's first jump. It not like your's was any different." Konton said as he looked at the girl in question.

"Nope. Not that i remember." Sora said as she denied her first jump.

"Hey, Kayla can you play Sora's first jump on the HUD?" Konton said with a smirk on his face as a small screen popped up on the three spartan's HUD screens.

Which had a terrified Sora screaming for dear life and cries for her mommy, this caused the female uzumaki's head to drop in wmbarrassment, if it was not for the helmet she wore they would see her face light up red.

"Ok, ok. Enough i get it. Dont have to be so mean about it." Whined The cherry blond like a child being picked on.

Feeling like enough was enough naruto walked a head of the group, display that he was in charge, and his was a mission.

"Hurry up, we are burning time." Naruto said as Konton and Sora both nodded and picked up the pace.

-20 mins later-

The gaurds to the hidden sand village were at an unease moment. Before them stood three armored warriors. The only thing that labled them was a sun disk with a swirl in the middle.

"Go alert kankuro-sama, we have three unidentified individuals approaching towards the westren gate." A chunin barked toward the hidden ANBU stationed around the little shack.

Upon riving at the main westren gate, naruto and his fellow uzumaki spartans were greeted with some less then humble welcomings as Suna's Puppeteer Master, Kankuro Sabuku stood at the gate, withe two puppets strapped to his back and one already read for action.

"Halt, state your names and business here at Sunagakure." Kankuro said as a twitch of his finger the puppet beside him jerk a bit and two sword ejected themselves from the puppets arms.

"There is no need for hostilities, I am the Akuma No Shitsuyoo Senshi. I hail from Uzushiogakure. I come here to bring ill news about the Akatsuki, they begun move on the jinchuriki." Naruto said burt due to the electronic speaker it altered his voice to some degree. (Sheer khan(jungle book) Scar (lion king).)

But the reaction he got was not a favorable one.

"Your too late, our Kage has been abducted. By two members of the Akatsuki already." Kankuro said with a glare, but it wasnt directed to any of the uzumakis but it was a glare of self loathing, for his failure to protect not just his kage, but his baby brother as well.

"I see, my apologies. Our infomation was lacking i had hoped to make it here before such could happen." Said the Neo-Akuma as he bowed to the Suna nin. "To make up for our... no my failure allow my team and i to aid you in the search and rescue."

"Why do wish to aid a village, that you have no ties with?" Kankuro asked with suspicion, as he looked the 7 foot tall man over, if he had to be honest. The man jn front of him was intimidating. "And why do you care?"

"To answer in order? Fist i would like to say the reason i am offering my services is not for personal gain or even that of my village's. But to extend an olive branch out of future peac and friendship between our villages, and second to save a brother." Akuma said, only to get a scoff from the weaken suna nin. "I do not mean brother of blood or sworn. But a brother of burden. While he holds the first, young boy i know back home holds the last. And he asked i protect his fellow brethren. And such i am at your service."

"Well then we will have a better search party as Konoha shall be here in a few moments. And we will see if you are as true as you say you are." Kankuro said gauging the reaction of the man infront of him.

"Konoha you say? Well that is unfortunate. But it can not be helped. Very well. My team and i shall wait here for you allies of konoha. Until then." Akuma said as he turned to his companions. "Savage, Tora-Koneko. Stand gaurd we are to await Suna's allies of Konoha to assist in the rescue the kazekage."

Standing to a quick salute, they both acknowledge the order.

-6 hours later-

Seeing the three Uzushio soliders standing gaurd was unnerving for the suna shinobi as they have not said a word or even moved since they took on the duty to gaurd the westerngate.

"Kankuro-sama, it has been close to six hours, and they have not moved an inch or even spoke since that big guy gave the other to the order. That just seems unnatural but should really trust a guy with the name like that, i mean really the Rentless Warrior Devil. I heard stories back from when my grandpappi was still a genin, during the first war, he said there was a warrior, with Armor so black that even during the day he become invisible, his blades stained with the blood of thousands. And in battle, he will slaughter all the draw a blade against him. He is saod to live well beyond the age of a normal man, that his soul is so evil that even the Shinigami refuses to devour his soul in fear that if he does that soul of that man will take his godhood from him." Said an old chunin that looked to be in his 80's.

"Tell me old man, do you remember when you use to jump onto your bed in far that i was under your bed?" came a deep throaty chuckle from behind them, turning around to see nothing there until a waving like image apleared and Akuma faded into existence. "And i was. Hmhmhm."

Both the old man and Kankuro watched as the Akuma walked over to his teammate with the grace of a noblemen, but also the calculated steps of a skilled warrior, with his arms clasped behind his back.

"That man is terrifing, he is worse then gaara used to be." Said Kankuro as he looked over the the old man you looked deathly pale.

"Truly that man is the immortal devil. The Spartan Devil." Said the old man.

"Whats a Spartan?"

"A spartan is what the most elite Uzushio are called, think of them as Uzushio's ANBU-Sannin. They are all kage level warriors. They refused to use jutsu of anykind, they like the Samurai of Iron Country. But unlike them they never use chakra. Just pure taijutsu and physical strength and speed." Said the old man looking at the three spartans before him. "If they sent the devil, then things are only getting worse. Be on gaurd, if they do not make an oath with you keep them at arms length, since those of Uzushio are known not just for elite fighters and warriors, but also for completing an oath or vow they make. So before you do anything make them swear that they do not turn on you."

With that the old man went back to his watch.

"Eight individuals, five males and three females. They appear to be from Konoha, sir." Konton said as he looked up from his sniper. "They are 600 meters and closing."

"Good work Savage. Tora-koneko would you please alert, Konkuro-san." Naruto saod as he looked over to the girl who was playing in the sand for the last few minutes.

"Right away, Nya~" sora mewed as she hopped up and ran over to the chunin gaurded relating the message.

Once the konoha ninja arrived, Naruto noticed that kankuro was leaning on one of his puppets. Only for him to fall just a bit before being caught by Akuma.

"Tell me, konoha shinobi who amoung you are a medic? This man must have been poisoned." Naruto said getting their attention, before flash of pink caught his eye.

"I have been trained my Tsunade Senju, and i am also a medical ninja." She said as she started to diagnose Kankuro's health.

Standing up, naruto looked to the suna ninja.

"What are you just standing there for? You commanding officer is unwell. Get him to the hospital. I will like a debriefing from konoha as this also an Uzushio matter as well." Naruto said, causing a silver haird and a bowl cut man to flinch just a bit. "But first introductions are in order."

Walking over to the only blonde amoung them, naruto took her hand and bowed deeply to her.

"Miss Temari Sabuku the kaze-hime no Sunagakure, i presume?" Naruro said before skissing the back of her hand. "Truly the tales and romours of your beauty do you no justice, for you are far beyond beauty of such tales, that it should be that worthy of the goddess of love and beauty's envy for your radiance."

This caused the eldest sibling of the Sabuku trio to blush at such claims from a man she did not know of.

"You have me at a disadvantage, mister...?" Temari asked looking down at the armored man.

"I have been know by many, and feared by all. I am Ripper... Tearer... Slasher... Shredder . I am the Fangs of the fears of the sinners, the Talons in the Nightmares of the wicked. I am Akuma no Shitsuyo Senshi, at your Service Milady." Said the man bowed once again after introducing himself to the Blond suna ninja.

"AKUMA NO SHITSUYO SENSHI?! the same man called the Black Devil. The sinkiller, the butcher. The man to have said to be so deadly thst even the yondaime hokage was nothing more than a child play ninja?!" Said the girl with twin buns in her hair, as she looked at the man who was acting like a fancy noble to Temari.

"So my reputation proceeds me." Akuma said giving a slight laugh. "Tell me why would a konoha Kunoichi know of me? I thought Konoha and it's entirety would have me cast out from their history books. Or am i wrong in that assumption, perhaps they written me a like my moniker. Being the villianous slaughtering children left and right while rapping and killing the women? I will tell you this young lady. Never have i done those vile acts of atrocities, Nor have any of my people. Such a thing is taboo and dishonorable, those are act of a coward and a weakling. But konoha on the other hand are not so. Their hands are stain with the blood of countless innocents, be they old, young, woman or child. It disgusts me."

Hearing this the weapon user was shocked to hear this about her village.

"That is a most unyouth accusations. Mr. Akuma." Said a tall man wearing a green skin tight jumpsuit.

"Tell me, that after you have lived as long as i have, and witness the rape and death of your children and grandchildren." Akuma said before he stood his full height in front of the jonin.

"Do not think i heard what you have done to my great great granddaughter and her son. Sealing within them the kyubi. Should i have know where she was. I would have razed konoha to the ground. I am still tempted. Until i find my great great great grandson your village will be left alone." Akuma said looking at the group.

"Who is your great great great grandson, if i may ask?" Kakashi asked looking at the man from behind his book. While making it look like he was not paying attention.

"Oh, i believe should know him. After all he is -his- and -her- child. After all he looks just like his after." Akuma said looking at the man, only for kakashi to glare at him. "Awe, hit a nerve did i? Well some piss poor godbrother you are. Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, sole suriving student of the boy's father. Should my dear Kushina still be alive. She would kill you for adbadoning her son and your brother by the oath you took when they were married!"

Kakashi couldnt help but glare at the armored man infront of him.

"I would never acknowledge that demon as Minato-sensei's so-ark!" That was all kakashi could say as a Akuma's large hand gripped in by the throat and lifted him high off the ground, that kakashi couldn't even touch the sandy ground beneath me.

"Hold your tongue. You dare speak of my descend, in such a way i will rip you limb from limb, and eye from mismatched eye. Yowai.(weakling)" akuma said as Gai and Lee tried to free their fellow ninja from the giant of a man's grasp. "Maybe should i say his name, and let all these children know that the person that used to save their cesspool of a village everyday, by keeping the beast at bay was treated like a leper, hated for what he held. Like bladinf the sheath of a sword that held the sword that slaughters. After all he -was- your student, wasnt he?"

By this time most of the rookies began to put things together.

"I beliece young Naruto was your student, who you hated so much that during thier chunin exam finals you casted his aside so you can train the uchiha brat. After all why should you care about your Fourth hokage's son. You wanted him dead just becaused your sensei sacrificed his life to save thst damnable village. By sealing the beast into naruto uzuamki."

Everyone of the younger generation gasped at this. Even their reaftions stood out.

For the members of team Gai, it was mostly all the same save for Neck, who's respect for naruto grew more as the boy truly defied fate by becoming a great ninja. Not letting his burden hold him back.

Lee stopped assisting his sensei in freeing the silver haired jonin. To him naruto was his rival, and to hear that he was treated like how he was he could see that there was no honor amoung konoha.

Tenten felt remorseful as the boy she grew up with back in the orphanage, while she was not amoung those that tormented the boy, she didnt help him either making her just as guilty.

Gai trying to keel a straight face, but deel down he should have tried harder. After all he was amoung a few that truly respected the boy.

While the members of team 7/kakashi did not faulter in their judgement.

Kakahi still believe the boy was a demon in human flesh, Sasuke did not care as the dope wss just that a dope. Sakura would have thought differently if she was there to hear it since she was attenting Kankuro's ailment.

Temari had to cover her mouth in shock as the boy that saved her brother was truly treat just as bad by his only team, and people of konoha as her brother. Just not as open.

"So get this straight. If i find that naruto was killed by any of you bastard of the leaf. I will have my solider attack konoha for five days, and one the sixth day. I will bombard it from the heavens. Thus distroying it in the same amount of time it took you shodaime to create it." Akuma said as he threw kakashi to the ground. "So pray to which ever god you believe in for mercy and that his is alive, for i will show none if his is dead."

Turning around to leave, he stopped briefly before temari and bowed slightly.

"Forgive my crude behavior, Milady. I have been a terrible guest, by behaving as such infront of you very own home no less. I truly am a despicable man to be acting like a tantrum child." Akuma said as he brought his hand up and placed it over his heart bowing further. "I believe for now you need to rest you have been running back here from konoha. That is a two day run, i do believe. Rest now, and tomorrow at sun rise, we shall begin i will even lend my serivices for your use my dear."

"Thank you, Akuma-sama for your gracious offer. But i would like to being the search now." Temari said looking at the helmed man before her.

"My dear, Uzushio is a four day run, my team and i got her in fourteen hours. I assure you, we will find you brother before noon tomorrow. You have my word, and that is a promise of a life time." Akuma said which caused team 7 to flinch at those words.

Before temari could respond she felt the two days of sleep deprivation kick in. Know she couldnt be of any use if she was tired she nodded in understanding. "Very well Akuma-sama, i shall rest for this even, but come tomorrow morning we will find my brother. Would you like rooms for the night?"

"A kind offer but it unneeded, the desert sand shall be our bed this evening, and the skys are so clear that it would be a waste of such beauty to miss the shining gems of the night would be a crime, much like how your eyes are my dear. Those eyes shouldnt be shedding tears of woe, they should be crying for joyous moments. But like the reunion of your brother." Akuma said as he walked towards the desert lands, with his teammates fallowing him. Not noticing that temari felt heat rising to her cheeks. Never in her life has anyone treated her like who that armored man had. Sure there were nobles that did so to either get a cheaper price on missions or trying to bed her, and her relationship with Shikamaru was going no where half the time he doesnt pay attention, and the other half he just complains about this and that.

-later-

It was dark out only the lights from the village windows could be seen, the konoha shinobi had take rest in one of the near by hotels, and Sakura was at the hospital working on synthesizing an antidote for the poison for kankuro.

Temari on the other hand was to worried, she tired sleeping, only she tosed and turned with no luck of sleep. It wasnt until she heard a sound playing over the desert night, getting up and opening a window she could hear a faint melody playing over the roof tops.

(YT watch?v=1DHecFcDhbw Misty Mountain Cold - Ocarina)

After getting dressed Temari, lept from her window fallowing the soft melody that had ensnared her.

Seejng that it was leading her to outside her village. Temari was shocked to see that on the highest point on the western wall, sat a figure playing on an Ocarina. She couldnt see the person's face but all that she could see was that his hair was flowing in the light breaze. And a shimer of red hair the seemed to shine in the moonlight.

She was so entrapped by the music, that she didnt noticed how close she was getting to the man before sitting by his side. Not speaking, just listening to the soft song thst lulled her to sleep by the red haired man.

Sitting there playing his ocarina, he knew his guest listener was there by the faint sound of breathing told him all he needed to know that she was asleep.

Putting the instrument away, the man looked over to the sleeping beauty.

"Sleep and dream of peaceful dreams, Temari-chan." Said the man as he stood up and picked of the sleeping teen and took her back to her room.

-end-


	3. Awakening and Rescue final

A/N: It would seem i would have to tell people that i am writing on my cellphone once again. And the reason i am not doing so on my laptop is because it had died.

RIP - Aerce laptop. 2005 - 2014; you lived a long life, you showed me great joy, you brought me to youtube, and several porn and hentai sites. You shown me that my Exs were a whore and sluts, and how my current is a kinky loyal bitch. (Hey its a complement). If there was any computer that deserves to accend into the golden gates of the recycling bin its you.

Any way back to my proplem, my woman, is a cheap woman. Soo... getting a new/working laptop is not gonna happen. Plus i do live alone, i dont live with her for one reason. She lives with her rents. And i live in a expancive bachelor suite, and i have a low paying job so food rent, rrsp, TFS, and life insurance, bill eat away at it. So... yeah, any spelling mistakes or grammar errors just do what my woman does best. "Suck it up and swallow it."

(Never thought i would use that line yet.)

Also reminder when i have dailog for naruto when speaking to anyone from konoha or an enemy (mostly from konoha) i would refer to him as Akuma (Devil). Same with Sora when she goes into her mean persona i will refer to her as Viola.

Now on with the show.

101010101010101

Naruto sat on the balcony to temari's room, he was kind of glad that the spydrone that Kayla now used to gaurd the village from the air, gave him a grid map of the village. The problem he faced now was that it would extremly unprofessional if someone(temari) saw him in her room. But it didnt stop him from playing his Ocarina... he would never figure his ancestors to have this kind of hobby.

Looking up and across the eastern side of the village naruto watched a the darken sky slowly gained hues lf purple, red, orange, and yellow. He played the same song he played thst lulled the wind mistress to sleep the previous night all thought out the night allowing the blonde woman to sleep, now he changed his melody to fit the morning.

(Sonata of Awakening)

Through the village shinobi and civilians alike awoke to the song bring that seemed to bbed ing hope to their worried hearts about their kage, even for the blond that now was standing with her back against the inside wall from were the ex-blonde sat as he play his instrument.

When the music finally stopped, naruto said without even looking as he placed his helm on.

"Better get ready, milady. We will leave once we have eaten. You will be with my team, and you sensei Baki with be with the konoha nins." He said as he walked off the balcony dropping to the ground below.

"That man... there is something about." Temari said as she looked to the mirror on hee vanity, seeing a picture that was taken shortly after the invasion. With her brothers, herself and her fellow blond that changed her baby brother from a murderous psychopath to the devoted kage he had become. She would be lying if she sid she didnt think he was cute, but there was something off about the picture... it was on the wrong side of the mirror. "That bastard was looking through my things."

The anger that flowed from her eyes would strike fear into even the biju, but it only lasted until she remember she had to get ready.

-suna gate-

Naruto stood with his arms crossed as he looked out into the desert, Konton and Sora were to be here in a moment with the VLOT, he was thinking of a problem, that being were would Temari sit?

One idea came to him and he was pretty damn sure she would kill him if suggested it, and since only two people could sit on the outaide of the cockpit, it would either mean he would leave one of his teammates behind or the idea of temari killing him.

"Hey, i deman you give me your weapons, as hey would be better use to an elite like me." Came an arrogent tone from behind him.

Naruto was glad he had his helm on so all he could he was a "wah wah wah" sound from behind him.

"Uh? Did you say something brat?" Akuma asked as he looked over his shoulder, seeing his old team mate.

"I said 'i-Ack!" Was all the uchiha could say as he now laid on his back with a 18 by 6 inch foot pressed into his chest, pinning him to the sand.

"'I-Ack'? Is that some form of konoha code?" Came the fake question from the uzumaki clan head as he looked down at the raven hair teen, who was struggling to breath. "It doesnt matter. What does matter is this. Speak to me with disrespect and i will rip you from limb from mismatched limb, after all i heard naruto's rasengan did a nice number on your arm. Tell me does it make you angry that all you will ever be is standing in the shadow of both your brother and that of naruto for the rest of your life? Knowing thst everyone will see you as 'hey isnt that itachi's brother, the one that pissed himself so bad his brother didnt other killing him?' Or 'hey isnt that uzumaki-san's teammate, the one didnt do an ounce of damage to him while he got his arm blown off like a baby back bitch?' I can see it in your eyes you know." The former blond said as he lressed down even more until he could hear slight cracks from the boys ribs and back, before he kicked him away like a useless dog. (I don't support animal cruelty) "the way you crave power, its not so yiu can kill your brother, oh no~. It is because you dont want people to see that you are a coward. After all you frozen in fear when fighting the snake sannin, while Naruto kept fighting, you chose to beg and plead like a beaten whore. while he did not. You shit yourself in the first sign of trouble, he runs in and fights. No wonder konkha became weak. If they turn out 'gems' like you. At lest we uzumaki prefer to fight to our last breath, instead of whining and bitching because we didnt get our way."

Sasuke glared at the 7 foot tall man, his anger was growing thst his curse seal started to take over.

"I see, that acursed thing will be a problem." Naruto said as he punched the boy in the face knocking him out. "Now... let see. Ah yes. This seal will do."

Pulling a vile of ink, and used small paint. Naruto began drawing a seal around the curse mark, unlike the "evil sealing jutsu" the seal naruto was making was something he had learned from his two and half years of being in his coma.

"Fuinjutsu: Sootei Kettoo, Sootei Nise Tsuyo: FUIN!" Naruto said as ink like chain circled around the curse seal sealing off the false power that the boy infecting the boy, as well as his sharingan. "Can have you doing anything... stupid. Eh teme?"

Walking over to were he was before the boy annoyed him naruto was greeted by his team, as Konton jumped out from the cockpit.

"Shut up Sora, i am not letting you fly the VLOT. So drop it." Konton said as he was accompanied by sora who was fallowing him.

"Please, please? Capt. Doesnt have to... know? Hehe." Sora said as she noticed that naruto was standing there listen to them. "Nya?"

"I will ignore this and pretend it didnt happen. And sora no flying. It not that i dont trust, it thst i wish to live." Naruto said as he really wished he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "Now listen, we'll be taking temari with us, while the konoha teams will take the ground will will take the air."

"Sir?" Konton asked as his comanding officer turned to him. "Not to point out the obvious. But thw VLOT can only seat three. So who will has to sit back and who goes?"

"All of us are going." Naruto said while he was glad that the helm was on to keep the blush on his face hidden.

"Ooooh! Senpai is gonna have Mari-chan sit on his lap! NYA!" sora said jumping up and down.

"Yes...what no, i mean no! I was gonna sit on the roof!" Naruto said as he tried to explain what he mean, only to hear a feminie clearn of a throat behind him. Slowly cranking his head around, in such a way that his armor gave off a rusty screeching sound as he looked to the cause, and fear was never more potent in the ex-blond then it was now. Beautiful milky jade green eyes looking back at him with the flames of hell burning in them. Raising up an arm giving an extremly ackward wave. Naruto knew his next word had to be pick with the utmost care. "Umm allo?"

"Its pronounced hello, sir." Konton whispered just loud enough so naruto and sora could hear.

"I mean hello, milady. I take it you are ready to go?" Naruto asked nervously, but the fiery flames of female furry tue shine with in the young womans eyes didnt soften.

"Lets just go, before i might regret my actions." The blond growled out as she walked past naruto, but found that tue weird metal object before her was similar to that from her mission from three years ago, but far more advanced. She also remembered that was the last time anyone from suna had seen naruto, while she only caught a glimpse of him from the rescue mission of the uchiha boy. Who she hated, why praise a traitor and punish the loyal.

It also the reason gaara had sent search parties out to find the wayward blonde to convince him to join suna. But for all most three years not a trace was found. Which sadden her brother to find that his first friend had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Milady, as much as it embarrasses me to mention this, our transport is only capable of carring three, not four. And since you are most likely needed as are my teammates, i suggest you ..." naruto said although he mumbled so much at the end that not even konton or sora could hear him, and they were only a few feet away from him.

"Could you repeat thst i didnt quite catch it." Asked the suna woman as she turned to look at the 7 foot tall man, who was doing everything in his power to make what he was saying hear-able.

That was until kayla adjusted the speaker output, amplifying the mumbles.

"-You would have to sit in my lap.-" this cause naruto to pale as he saw the motification of temari's face, that quickly went through several emotions; fear, disgusted, hate, and finally hesitant acceptance.

"Fine, since you have stated that this thing(points to the VLOT.) Could only seat three, and you have been repectful, aswell as honourable. But i swear try anything and i will make it so you will never have children. Got it?!" The girl question the taller man with fierce look on her face, if naruto didnt feel so intimidated by her at the moment, he would have thought she look stunning.

"Aye aye, ma'am." Naruto said on reflex as he stood straight, while they wore the helmets. Naruto could tell his teammate were enjoying seeing him squirm. "Savage, Tora-koneko get on board. Milady, fallow me."

101010101

Thirty minute of flying in silence... awkward silence... painfully awkward silence. Naruto never felt so awkward in his life, and the numerous chants he repeated over and over in his head so he wouldnt raise his 'sails'. And which hot blooded male wouldnt? To have a beautiful blood sitting on your lap, and at the moment he cursed the gel layer between the armor and himself as it did a great... no a perfeft job of molding temari's firm and bountiful rear over his painfully slow awakening erection. The slightest movement she made transfered into the gel. He even mute his helmet and began yelling his head off on how which ever god that did this to him was being unfair. A few times he felt his control slip as temari shifted herself to become more comfortable, which lead her to place naruto's "hebi no ichigan" between her "niku dzuka" (AN: ten cyber points to your guess and a shout out in next chapter who guessed the translation.) Which was torturer to the ex-blond.

"How are you holding up, Cpt.?" Came the voice over the demon vessals com link.

"... we are walking back..." was all naruto could say as konton and sora began laughing at their captain's situation. But naruto's torture of will was going to be pushed beyond the limits.

"Hey senpai. Do you think she is wearing any pantys or maybe she is wearing a thong, or... or maybe she isnt wearing anything at all underneath. Heheh nya~" came the giddy laugh from sora on the other end.

Naruto couldnt contain the image of what temari could be wearing underneath her battle robe, all this had done was stir the sleeping beast with him his pants as the "Hebi No Ichigan" awoken for it's long slumber and began to raise to its full height. An action that did not go unnotice by the beast's prey.

As for temari, sitting on the armoured man's lap proved to be uncomfortable as the hard metal jabbed at her and she moved her self to find a better sitting position. She had noticed the increase in the man's raise and falling of his chest plate. A few time she heard a muffled yell. But could not understand what was said, and when she finally found a please sitting position she felt a 'slight' bump poking into her rear, but she pasted it off as a bump in the armour plating. She had to admit the fabric underneath the armor felt amazing comfortable as she relaxed into it. But a moment later the bump she pasted off as armour slowly grew, and kept growning until it was well half way down the back of her legs.

Her shock was evident on her face, as well as the blush as she felt his 'weapon of choice' was much much bigger twice the size of her Ex (shikamaru) and maybe twice or thrice as thick. The naughty daydream began to go down a path she was not ready for. This was for many reasons.

1) she didnt know this person well enough to begin that kind of relationship with. At lest with the Nara she dated him for almost two years before they had sex.

2) she didnt know what he looked like, sure the tool was an enjoyable size by the feeling by. She didnt know if she would like him as a person.

Finally 3) she didnt know him, and he didnt know her. And she was not some sleaze that will sleep with anyone like a some two-bit harlot. She had class after all.

But right now those thoughts of lust turned to anger, she was going to kill him for this.

"Um... Milady?" The devil asked the blond sitting in his lap, her anger was going to turn violent if what she thinks he was going tk say.

'Come on you perverted bastard just say i should take care of it and i will cut it off.' Came the ccure and dark thoughts of he blond woman.

"Can i ask if you can move, as i feel majorly uncomfortable with my current position and i do believe you felt it." Naruto said as he tried to shy his tool away from the blond. "I think we should walk from here. We are about a fourth of away from where our spydrone has found them." Naruto said as he made the VLOT decend towards the ground. It was a few seconds before temari got up and jumped out. Which naruto got an unintentional flash of pair of orange and red stripped bikini cut pantys. "Sweet Marry and Joseph!"

Before anyone could react naruto's helm was filled with a guiser of blood which slowly bleed out from his eye-shaped visor(s?) Which made his demonic helm look like it was crying blood from it's eyes.

The look on temari's face was one of confusion as to why the helm was leaking blood until, naruto lifted the helm just a bit to let the blood flow out the back so he could breath.

"Let continue, we have maybe 2 hours to walk from here and we sould be fine. Sora, konton fan out and make sure the enemy doesn't know about us. I will stay and gaurd Miss Temari." The overly grown teen said as his two teammates disappeared in a fancy light display as they faded from existance.

"Where did they go?" Temari asked somewhat amazed that they had technology for somethjng like this.

"We are still here pincess, just that we are invisible now. Hehe, nyana nyana nyana~." Sora sang as she skipped into the forest around them.

"If she was at most deadliest warrior from my country i would be questioning her sanity." Konton said as he went in the opposit direction. "Radio us if uou need back up sir."

Naruto for some reason or another could not look at temari, as he silently cursed sora for her perverted suggestions.

"After you milady." Naruto said as he bowed for the young woman to take the lead, to which she had with glare on the armoured man.

-miles away in konoha-

Tsunade Senju, heiress of the Senju Clan, as well as the Slug Princees and best damn medic(until you see what i have in stored... muwahahaha... continue) to have ever lived. Her daly routine of signing papers and reading documents came to a sudden halt as her remain teammate and the biggest pervert in the elemental nations came into her office Via window.

"Tsunade, i have bad news." The tone of his voice sent chills down her spine, as an rock of uneasiness dropped into her stomach. "The prophecy has been rewriten. And it concerns one of -your- family members."

Did i say rock of uneasiness? What i ment was the mountain of gut wrenching doom fell into her stomach as she looked to her remaining friend. "Explain."

"The old sage's prophecy changed big time. No long does it say ithe chosen will bring peace or destruction. Its completely new." Jiraiya said as he paced back and forth in front of her desk. "And it said-"

"Jiraiya say what the prophecy is. Begining, middle and end. NOW!" the blond senju ordered.

"Ok, ok." He said as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

(The Progeny of the Great Devil, shall reclaim of his ancestor's throne.

Title and power taking as his own.

The heir shall be lite a flame in the fires of hate and anger.

Becoming the Red Devil.

His army of Nephilim shall wage war

Upon those that live and war in shadow.

A great mountian raging with fire and thunder will rise from the sea,

Molten lead shall rain down from the skys.

Those that defies the greatness of his Destiny shall fall under his rule.

Earth, Water, and Thunder shall become part of the great storm that has yet to come.

Wind and swirling tides shall form a great union,

The Devil and the Lioness will lead the old world into the new.

And the great tree of their protection shall be burned to ths ground.

As the fires and shadow confront their final hour.

The Burning Will shall bend and break

When What was lost shall returns.

Letting the village streets run red with blood.

As gold and sapphire turn to crimson and azure.)

"I dont know about you hime, but the only one i know that is call the great devil was your ancestor hanzo uzumaki, after your grandmother mito was exiled from Uzushio." Jiraiya saod as he looked at the busty blond, who inturned glared at him.

"That maybe true, but there are no other Uzumakis out there. The only one i could think of is that brat. And he is dead for all we know." Tsunade said a little pained as the one she could almost call a little brothee left the village because of the civilian council's orders.

"Dont worry hime, i will find him. I just hope i do find him before the Akatsuki does." Jiraiya said as he left the office by jumping out thw window.

-naruto and temari-

Naruto stood standing over a large valley lake, down near the bottom he could make out a hidden entrance, it was well hidden if the seal tag on the rock wasnt there he would havw missed it.

"Savage, torakoneko. Found anything?" Naruto asked over the comlink, waiting for a reply.

"Negitive sir. Just a bunch of trees... wait i found something... yea some treehoppers. They are closing in on your position sir." Konton said as he could see a pink haired womanish man or was is a manish woman? He really hoped it was a manly woman. The nightmares if it was a woamnly man was just to horrifying to imagine. "Orders, sir?"

"Let them come. Do need unnecessary bloodshed."

"Roger that." Then kontons comlink went quite.

"Tora here... umm sir. Is it wrong to say i wanna shot the guy with eyebrows the size of clips? Dress in green like... like. You know i dont even have a simile for this." For the first time naruto didnt here sora end here sentance with- "nya~" never mind i spoke to soon.

"So team guy is there uh? Are they in route to my position?"

"Hai hai, aye aye!" Came the childish reply.

Ending the transmission between himself and his team. He could feel the annoyance based headach coming on.

"Well milady, we sre tonhave guests joining us from the leaf." Naruto said as he turned to the girl, he could see worry on her face. "Milady, i promise you now. Your brother will be saved, and unharmed. Now shall we go and greet them?"

Offering his armour hand to the sister of the kazekage, the suave and gentle mannor naruto used, yielded the desire effect from the woman as she placed her hand in his as he guided her and himself down to the lake shore to meet with the konoha ninja.

"Truly the stories of konoha's reputation are greatly... exaggerated. Poor form."akuma saod as he gently broke his hold on temari's hand and stood between her and the konoha ninja as a human shield. "Now i would like you to know that there are four seal tags surroundinf the area, five if you count the one behind you. The rule of these kind of barrer tags are you need to disable all four at the same time, before disabling the fifth. So i recommen that your teams split into four teams... judging by the looks of... one, two.. 7? Wait isnt a genin team suppose to have four man cells? So what happen to... oh yeah my progeny naruto uzumaki... just go and better hurry time is of little at the moment."

As much as the other wanted to argue, they didnt get the chance as this was high priority mission so failure was not an option.

"Idiots." Naruto said shaking his head. "Savage, tora report back now!"

He didnt have to wait long. As both the branch uzuamkis appeared not far behind him.

"Hey sora. Those SLCs (spartan lase cannons) could they deal with this rock?" Naruto asked looki g at thw childish teen(adult?).

"Umm... i don't know i only fired them like twice and that was during training. But it is worth a shot." Sora said as she jumped over to the other side of the valley. "Twin SLCs, 85... 95... 100%... Fire in the hole!"

Seeing the red lazer, going thriugh a series of blinks before coming a soild red light was nerv wraking as sora leaned forwards and braced herself, with her legs mounted behind her as her hand dug into the ground. But seeing the blast that strong as it heated the rock to the point it melted and bubbled before bursting apart like globs of magma boiling.

This action while it scared temari. It terrifed the ones inside the cave. Both of which were dressed with black cloaks with red clouds. One was a hunched over man with a vail over his face. The other was a blond juvenile looking man.

But it was the look kn the blond mans face as he watched from the other side as the rock turned red before blowing up.

He may like explosions but that was scary seeing rock burn so hot it exploded.

"Hey sasori, did you wood yourself?" The man said as he looked over to his partner, who gave him a sideways glance. "Because i clayed myself after that."

The hunched over man took a large step away from his blonde partner.

"They are too late the sealing ritual has already been done." Came the gruffy voice of Sasori as he shifted his standing posture.

"Tora, savage tale out the hunch-back. That blond fucker is mine." Was all naruto said as he casted his more noble manner of speaking out the window as he saw that the blond was using gaara's body as a sitting bench. His anger only grew as the man stood up and kicked the kazekage's body back.

"He is dead so you ca.e all this way fo-urk!" Was all deidara could say as a large hand gripped his face and slammed him into the cave wall like he was a fresh genin.

'Such speed and power! How is that possible?! He didnt even use chakra!' Came the mad bomber's thoughts as he could feel his brain bouncing off his skull. As the stars cleared from his vision he noticed the man was a full foot taller then himself, but what caught his eye was the emblem on his chest. 'Oh fucken shitting hell. This is the uzushio devil. The man who was placed into the bingo book for just being the deadliest. Long before missing nins came about.' "Hanzo Uzumaki... it is you isnt it? The spartan devil of Uzushio."

"Close but no... i am his progeny. His is my ancestor. And i will kill you for what you did to my friend." Akuma spoke as he reached back and pulled out his ninjato. The crimson glint from the blade reminded Deidara of his childhood as parent told their children of the Akuma and how he comes and slughters those that dont listen to their parents, the one you send to kill the boogeyman, to slay the monster beneath your bed, and to ensure the obedience with fear into the child. "These arms, they're important arent they?"

Before the blond could answer, he felt the blade cut i to his shoulder between the shoulder joint. It was a painfull endeavor, one which he strained himself from screaming out. Only for the blade to be twisted. To deidara it seemed that the golden glass eyes looking at him seem to glow in a sadistic malice.

"Tell me what hurst more. Option A)." The blade twisted violently in a 1/4 turn to the right causing a muffled scream to escape deidara's lips. "Or option B)."

This time it was twisted in a full 180 degrees turn to the left. This time deidara did not hold back the painful scream.

"So which one hurts? A or B?" As he asked the option he repeated the actions for it.

"Fuck you!" The blond yelled only to be unable to feel his finders in his left arm. Until he heard a soft thud on the ground beside him. Looking down he saw his arm was cleaved off.

"That is too bad... may with the next arm, i would get my answers. After all. The truth will set you free. But for an added bonus. Tell me where to find the akatsuki." The devil said as he drove the sword into the bicep of Deidara's right arm.

Watching the gruesome sence as the armored man became enraged as he saw her brother laying dead on the ground. Temari couldnt help but hesitently walk towards the body of her brother, as tears formed in her blueish green eyes. The sight of her brother laying dead infront of her seemed to unreal like it was just a horrible dream. She ignored the painful screams for mercy, as she crept closer. Once she reached her brother she craddled the limp body of her brother in her arms as a cry frustration and sorrow let loose. Unrelatenting tear flowed freely as she mourned for her baby brother.

Naruto held deidara by the neck this time as he was now armless in the air. Naruto's internal rage was boiling. It took him a great deal of controll not to kill the wounded man. But to ensure he woululdnt run far he stabbed both the legs in the knees. "Stay out or i will send you to hell in a matchbox."

Naruto walked over to the crying blonde, and kneeled by her side. Drawing her into a couciling embrace naruto stroked her hair as she continued to cry. At this point naruto, felt he needed take his helm off as he comfort the crying woman as she mourned. But he was interrupted as a masked man stood not far from him.

"Milady, i have some business to take care of." He said as he motioned to the mssked man that wore the same robe as the man he just disarmed. Literally. His answer was a slight nod as she went back to her brother. With his attention on the masked man naruto felt more anger toward the masked man then any thing else. "Leave here and live or stay and die. I will not ask again."

"Sorry Tobi is a good boy. But tobi will get in trouble if i leave Deidara-sempai behind. Tobi is not a bad boy because he is a good boy." Came the eeri toon from the man. Which only served to infuriate naruto further.

"Well then tobi whow about a trade?" Naruto said as his normal suave form of speech was back.

"Uh?"

"You see, it is quit simple. As the saying goes. An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, so on and so forth. In order to get Deidara i must find a payment due in order to get him alive." Naruto said as he walked close to the man but stayed a good distance incase. "The price is this, your arm for his life, failure to do so will cost him his life. So fair?"

"I dont know, tobi a good boy. But tobi dont wanna lose an arm." Said the man as he looked to be thinking.

"Tic toc, Mr. Tobi. Deidara's life is in the balance. Should you fail to make a decision he will die." Naruto said as he held his sword in hand. "Going once... going twice... and he is De-"

"Ok ok you take arm just dont kill deidara sempai." Tobi said but darker thoughts went throught his mind. 'like he will ever be able to cut me.'

"Very well..." naruto said as he raised his sword only for him to disappear in a brust of speed which caught the man off gaurd only to see deidaras legs being cut off. Which ensued a cry of agony.

"I thought we had a deal?" Tobi said somewhat concered.

"That is were you are wrong. We did not make an offical agreement, so i took it upon my self to correct it by crippling an enemy ninja to ensure the safty of my allies." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. "After all i didnt make a promise that i would spare him any dange just that he will live which he will provided you get him medical attention in 30 minute."

Stepping back to were temari was he watched as tobi disapleared with Deidara in a votext like shushin.

"Why didyou let them live?" Temari all but yelled at him.

"Why because deidara has a tracer under his skin after i cut his legs off. I placed it there with my blade as i stabbed his knees. So i can track them later." Naruto said impressing the blond woman.

-team 7 arrives and chiyo saves gaara like in cannon. Skip to suna-

Naruto watched from the sidelines as gaara and his siblings struggled to deal with the konoha ninja's subborn and arrogant behavior. Oh he did enjoy the fact that sasuke said his curse mark was acting up and made him unable to use it or his Sharingan. Poor fool didnt even suspect a seal had closed it off to him, maybe adding the pain infliction seal was a good idea after all. His holier-than-thou attitude really needed to be taken down a few hundred pegs or so. But oh well they tried taking to his team and himself but they just got a cold shoulder from konton since he grew up hating konoha, and a funny death threat from sora as she pointed her guns and cannons at them, as for himself, they addressed him in a casual manner, which in turn he replied if they showed a kage like himself such disrespect he would kill them.

This caused the members of team guy to snap to attention. Team seven not so much as kakashi just waved it off which got a back hand from naruto. The pinkette tried to be a peacemaker only to be told to get out of his face. The last member of team 7 was introduced to a kiss from sora's fist. Which got a screech from the fangirl.

But seeing them leave he could tell suna was glad they were gone, but Gaara's attention shifted to him and his team.

"Kazekage-Dono, i am at lost for word to have meet you again." Naruto said as he bowed. "As you might know due to Milady standing beside you. I am the Akuma no Shitsuyona Senshi. I have come a great distance from my homeland. At first was to prevent the Akatsuki. Sadly im afaid my infomation came to me just to late, and its disgraces myself and my home to have failed, so as for my failure i ask for you forgiveness, i also did aid in you rescue. Again another failure. For that i am truly sorry."

Seeing their leader bow deeply to the kazekage, sora and konton gave a slight bow ss they still needed to keep alert.

As for gaara he felt more at peace with this man then anyone he has met besides his siblings and sensei.

"Rise, Akuma. Though i believe that is not your real name." Gaara said in a slight monotone which was caught by his sibling which was the closest they got to a humorous they could get. "And show your face i would like to see the men and woman that aiding in my rescue."

"Excuse my Kazekage-sama, but we cant-" whatever Konton was going to say was halted as naruto raised his hand stopping him.

"I do believe he is fair in asking. And to show the respect for our failure we will honour his request." Naruto said as he pressed a hidden button that caused his helm to seperate as did Konton and sora but they just took their helms off. Everyone from suna watched in awe as konton and Sora reviled themselves to the public. But it was temari's reaction to naruto's new form thst caught her brothers' attention as blush crept on her face. Naruto's new long red hair flowed in the wind as it blocked most of his face from view, save his toothy grin as he used a bit of ninja wire to tie it back in a chromage style. Similar to his old sensei's style with a few bangs framing his feral looking face. "It has been awhile hasnt old friend?"

The look of shock on the kazekage's face was truly a sight to see as it was one of the few emotions to be seen by all of suna. As he looked at the red head uzumaki.

-end-

Fuckin hell. Now i am done. Also reminder to readers.

I am writing on a cellphone so any and all spelling mistakes are going to happen. Try writjng with your thumbs and see how that goes. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
